


The Sweet Stuff

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Stormpilot, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rule 63, Scissoring, Smut, The "L" Word: Lesbians and Love, Vaginal Fingering, so there ya go, the summary is shit and this is just porn, well.. sort of haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Poe just got back from her one month mission, and while everyone is excited to have her back, no one is more excited than her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a hot minute, everything that I'm working on, I never finish ahahah, I've had trouble feeling "inspired" over the past few weeks tbh! But naturally the first thing I decide to write is Rule 63 Porn! Lol  
> [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/4Lcz1hfIuWcaELUERst8DQ) is the playlist that sort of inspired this fic.. feel free to listen to it/follow! <33
> 
> Enjoy!

It had taken Poe a while, but eventually Poe managed to get away from the onslaught of people who welcomed her back to the base after her month-long mission. 

And while she was ecstatic to see all of her friends that she'd miss, there was only one person on this whole base, in the entire rim, in the entire  _universe_ who made her feel true bliss...

And when she opened the door to their shared quarters, she was greeted by the sight of said person- if you haven't guessed, it's her girlfriend, Finn!- lying down across their bed. Her hair was curly and still dripping wet from a recent shower, she was wearing a beautiful rose gold satin [robe](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-II9_wXqpE5g/Vv0mWFKT90I/AAAAAAADwko/7j5jesRqjuwZRmjs6na72j0r9qIe0je6g/s1600/4-rose-quartz-by-cool-chic-style-fashion_happy-weekeknd.jpg). It was tied across her waist, but Poe could see a sliver of Finn's pussy, and she could see her nipples where they pressed against the smooth material. 

Oh darn. 

Poe gulped when her eyes met Finn's. Her eyes shone brightly in their neutral room and she was wearing the biggest smirk on her face. 

"Did you have a good mission, Dameron?" 

Poe nodded wordlessly and didn't realize she was walking towards the bed until she was sitting just a few feet away from Finn. 

Finn sat up and darted her eyes between Poe's own, and her lips. 

Finn scooted closer to Poe and kissed her neck. Poe sighed-feeling 100% relaxed and content, but then she remembered that she probably smelled gross from sitting in a plane for the past few hours.

Poe brought her hands up to Finn's back to try to get her attention- she bit back a moan from how soft Finn's robe felt in her hands.

"Finn, honey, I stink I need to shower."

Finn pushed Poe back until she was lying down completely on the bed, her eyes scanning up and down Poe's body.

"I don't care."

Poe gasped as Finn quickly threw herself on top of her body.

Poe opened her legs wide, so that Finn could insert one of her legs in between Poe's and the other against Poe's thigh. 

Now that she was in the perfect position, Finn rocked against Poe's crotch while she peppered quick and too-sweet-to-be-real kisses all over her face.

Poe giggled and then moaned when Finn grinded against her in such a delicious way. 

Finn, having found the right angle, continued to grind against her girlfriend. 

Poe kept her eyes on Finn's as her hips circulated slowly against her. 

Poe bit her lip and her toes curled in her shoes. 

"I missed you babe," Finn cooed. 

Poe grabbed her ass, needing something to hold onto, "I missed you-ah-too," 

Poe gripped Finn's ass through the robe tightly and smirked when she heard Finn's gasp. 

Finn doubled her efforts and grinded against Poe harder and faster. 

Poe grunted and tried to even her breathing. 

Even though she wasn't getting direct stimulation, it had been a month since she and Finn were in the same room. All of Poe's orgasms had come from her own hand, listening or watching as Finn pleasured herself- and while those orgasms were great greatly appreciated- nothing could compare to having the real thing. 

Finn keened as Poe wrapped her legs around her waist. 

"Poe this is supposed to be about-ooh.." Poe twirled her hips around Finn's crotch, causing them both to grunt and moan. 

Poe reached forward to pull the tie from around Finn's waist and watched, completely enthralled, as the robe slipped down Finn's right shoulder, revealing Finn's dark areola. 

Poe moved her hands from Finn's round and plump ass to her breast. 

Finn gasped and rocked harder against Poe as she lightly traced her finger around her nipple. 

"Baby, move forward," Poe croaked. 

Finn-completely lost in lust- moved forward and Poe's mouth immediately wrapped around her nipple, her tongue licking and lapping at the firm and now pert nipple. 

"Poe-ah! fuck! Poe, baby oh-" 

Poe loved making Finn feel good, she loved the scent of her - cocobutter, wood, and roses-, she loved the sounds that Finn made when she was close, she loved Finn's voice, Finn's everything. 

Finn, she loved Finn. 

She wanted- _needed-_ Finn to know just how much she admired and was devoted to her. 

Poe snaked one long finger past her robe and inside of her without warning, reaching for Finn's clit and rubbing against it. 

"POE! Fuck, ah, please, baby, oh my - fuccck!" 

Finn was so wet and so close, Poe knowing this rubbed faster. 

"P-poe," Finn rocked against Poe's hand and continued to moan, grunt, and cry out sweet nothings while Poe continued to suck on her nipple. 

Finn's face felt so warm, her entire body felt warm and throbbing. 

The delicious wet sound of Poe fucking her filled the room, and that only made Finn want to cum even more. 

She rocked and rolled her hips loving the way Poe's finger felt, but it wasn't enough. She needed _**more**_. 

"Poe, please, I n-need," 

Poe smirked against her breast and pulled back. She moved to the other breast and sucked on that nipple. 

"Mother fucking- ah, Poe please, gimme more-" 

Poe pulled back and smirked above at Finn's face. 

She looked beautiful like this. Her hair wet and curly, her lips full and open in pleasure, her eyes squinted completely shut. 

Poe decided to indulge her. 

She slid her pointer and ring finger along with her middle finger inside of Finn's wet cunt and rubbed faster, her other hand gripping Finn's hip tightly. 

Finn rocked, once, twice, three times before shaking and crying out Poe's name. 

Poe watched Finn's orgasm and moaned. 

The image of Finn's groaning and her eyes rolling back will never leave her brain. 

Poe gave Finn a minute before sliding out of her. Finn whimpered at the loss. 

Finn fell on top of Poe with a satisfied sigh. 

She kissed Poe's neck and moved up her neck closer to ear. 

Once she got there she whispered, "Poe, I was supposed to fuck you, and make  _you_ feel good! You're not even naked!" 

Poe chuckled and Finn joined in. 

"Don't worry Baby," Poe murmured, "We have more than enough time for that," 

Finn pulled back, and placed her arms on both sides of Poe's head. 

"Oh?" Her left eyebrow raised and Poe bit her lip, nodding. 

"Yeah, we do." 

♡♡♡

One hour and twelve minutes later Poe and Finn laid in their bed, completely naked, wrapped around each other. 

Poe listened as Finn told funny stories of all of the things that she'd missed while she'd been away. 

Poe laughed as Finn got to the climax of her story and the two of them settled into comfortable silence after that. 

Poe grabbed Finn's hand and looked at her beautiful girlfriend, smiling widely. 

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" 

Poe opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Shaking her head lightly she answered Finn's question as best as she could, "Nothing. I just, I love you so much. I love you so, so much. Always have, always will." 

Finn turned away from Poe, feeling her face heat up. 

"Poe, I- I know I don't say it often, because love is such a strange and foreign concept to me, I've never known it until now, but I do love you Poe Dameron, I love you so much, I wanted to tell you before you left, but I couldn't." 

"Finn, how did I get so lucky?" 

"Do you mean how did you get so lucky to get taken, imprisoned, and have your mind invaded by Rey's creepy cousin?" 

Poe chuckled and Finn laughed brightly. 

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. 

With a yawn, she said, "I love you Finn."

Before her eyes closed completely she felt Finn kiss her shoulder and murmer, "I love you too baby."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling safe and most importantly _**loved**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I _definitely_ plan on writing more fem!stormpilot porn in the near future!!  <33
> 
> I hope y'all liked this! *finger guns*  
> my tumblr: [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
